Monster School
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: First day, new school, new school year. She would have to be more excited but the truth is that she could only cling tightly to her guide given by her beloved grandmother and pray for the gods to give her good luck. Because he had entered a school for monsters and descendants of the same gods. Sakura Harem Reverse
1. Chapter 1

First of all I just want to tell you that it is the first time I try to make a fanfic in English, so I hope you are understanding with me

Second, I would like to tell you that my inspirations for this fic was a manga called Love Monster, and Monster Girl Encyclodia

I also want to download the responsibility saying that Naruto does not belong to me. There is only one OC in the whole fic, and the story is my creation. Thank you very much

Chapter I The welcome

" **They told me that the rector will come to tell us that this year we will have a human as a companion**." The kitsune of golden hair whispered at the back of the room with his group of friends. It was not as if he was interrupting the class, for Professor Kakashi had been called to retire for a moment into the hall.

\- **A ... a human? Is that true Naruto kun**...? - His shy girlfriend moved in her chair thinking about the imagination that his partner had, it sounded like a madness to all there that a simple human will enter that institution. What could be your reason for being in that school?

 **-I tell you that it is so Hinata chan!** \- But before they could continue discussing a huge and dark figure came in interrupting the lectures in the classroom. The students just watched in silence as Madara Uchiha stood in front of them leaving everyone in cemetery silence.

\- **Good, little beasts ... I want everyone to shut up and behave like civilized beings-** Nobody liked when the rector Madara showed up, that bird man of millennia was the worst figure of authority that could be had, and there were many strangers teachers with whom to compare before reaching that conclusion. Also, as many different cultures thought, a crow is a bad omen. - **Maybe you have already heard the rumors that a human will be transferred to this institution ... and let me confirm it. That's why I want all of you to be careful, it's the first human being moved here ... and if they cause any problems I assure you that the rest of your school life will be a real hell** \- The man's smile made every last student eat your own lips to avoid making any sound. - **Since this ... Sakura chan, what if you come to introduce yourself?** -

Nobody made a comment, but not a single one could prevent his jaw from being dismayed when he saw with what familiarity that chilling subject called the new student. Although the reason was exposed quickly, because when the door opened again, his strange teacher with silver hair entered with his hand pushing gently on the back of a young woman.

It was as if a soft breeze had filled the place with a soft scent of cherries, while that girl timidly stood in front of the benches and moved her feet without raising her face they all began to stretch in their seats to be able to observe her better. - **Go ahead Haruno san-** The teacher insisted slightly to the girl and is only passed his little hand by his beautiful pink hair by placing some strands behind his ear. Little by little he raised his face with his cheeks flushed and watched his new companions with his big green eyes.

\- **Nice to meet you ... I'm Haruno Sakura ... umm ... I really like medicine and I hope to be a doctor someday, and I'm a human.** \- Soon the murmurs began throughout the room and the girl just shrugged her shoulders without knowing what to do. At first glance all these young people seemed ordinary humans like her, not the terrifying monsters that she had imagined, even the teachers looked common ... something eccentric perhaps, but not the creatures she had in mind.

- **Close your mouth, rats**! - Again the voice of Madara made everyone remain speechless, and in a strange twist of his personality he only turned to the young girl with pink hair and smiled in a friendly way that made him wonder All: Who is this subject? - **Sakura chan, go take a seat wherever you want. You can stop by my office after school if you need to talk about something, or if you feel intimidated, or if someone bothers you, what's more, happens whenever you want** \- Leaning forward, interrupting your student's personal space, Madara just smiled while the girl could only bend her spine backwards as best she could to maintain a certain distance.

- **Thank you very much Uchiha sensei ... but I'll be fine-** Without waiting for him to say something else that could make her uncomfortable, he only hurried to the first free seat he could see that was in the last row against a corner.  
With each step that some students took, they could not help noticing how her skirt moved with the movement of her long legs, the sweet scent that she left in her path and the way she barely looked with tender shyness at everyone.

- **Very well ... then I retire, continue with your class Hatake sensei ... .** \- Although more than one could swear that the rector was making a pout, he left too fast to be able to say it out loud. In addition, the attention was on the girl sitting in the background, who pulled her books slowly leaning over her chair.

He heard himself in front of the room as Kakashi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and just turned back to his desk. - **Very well ... now that the presentations are ready we will continue reading where we stayed last class. Haruno san will assign you to a student so you can bring him up. -** He looked up and walked through the room with his only visible eye finding that the only one who moved his hand euphorically was Naruto saying repeatedly: I, I, I want to help. **-Yume, it will be you** \- Everyone turned to see the black-haired nekomata who slept peacefully until they heard her name.

- **Hey? What? ... What? ...-** She rubbed her cheek quickly and watched the professor. - **Whatever it is ... I did not do it, it was Kiba** \- The dangerous hellhound growled from his seat as if challenging the girl to say something else.

Releasing a heavy sigh, the teacher only made a second attempt to communicate with the girl. - **No Yume, I said that you will be in charge of helping Sakura to catch up with the class** -

The girl stretched a little and just nodded a little. - **Sounds good to me…. But ... who the hell is Sakura?** \- More than one cackled before the disoriented girl, but refusing to answer with words Kakashi just moved his finger telling the young woman to turn around, and only diagonally to her the cat girl observed the young woman who just looked at her with a funny little smile. With a wider smile the young woman just took her things and moved with her new partner, letting her teacher resumed the class. - **So Sakura chan, huh? Nice to meet you, my name is Yume, I'm a nekomata-**

- **Nice to meet you too Yume ... I am a human** \- In response you could clearly see how the pupil of the girl shrunk considerably while her eyes opened in surprise.

- **A Human? For real? Here? That's so great, I'm sure you'll get a lot of attention ... this is excellent for me, in fact I'll take note-** Taking out a small blue notebook and a rabbit-shaped pen the girl began to write.

- **Ehh? ... Excuse me? Take note of what?** \- Totally surprised by the attitude of the other young Sakura felt disoriented, but then a huge smile appeared in front of her. It belonged to a boy with golden hair and big blue eyes.

- **Don't worry Sakura chan, Yume has the idea that she will be a great writer someday. She is always writing things about us as notes for her next stories.** -

 **-Naruto Kun…. We must introduce ourselves first ... -** The shy voice of his girlfriend made the boy turn a little and only nod without erasing his smile.

 **-I'm Naruto, I'm a kitsune, and this girl here is Hinata chan, my girlfriend** \- When she heard him talk, she could tell how proud he was that the girl was his girlfriend.

\- **Nice to meet you, Sakura san ... I am a Yukki onna ... but you do not have to be scared! ... the myths that humans have about us are not all true, it would never hurt a human ... -**

Sakura smiled in response to both, although she did not need that clarification. Thanks to the diary of his beloved grandmother there were many things that she already had in mind about the monsters, especially that they were not like the stories that people used to tell. - **It's a pleasure to meet you both.-**

- **Did Sakura chan, what do you want to do in the break? I can show you the school if you want, or maybe you prefer to meet them clubs.-** With her eyes already raised, the young Nekomata looked at the girl and smiled in a rather feline way.

 **-In fact I have to go talk to the student council ... Tsunade san told me that they could give me a copy of the books I need ... -** At that moment the three exchanged worried glances.

 **-Well ... if you really have to go you can ask our delegate to accompany you, always going in every recess ...** \- The young woman turned her black hair, seemed quite uncomfortable.

- **But be careful Sakura chan ... the student council is quite strict ... and very strange too. Most there are descendants of the gods ...** \- Naruto whispered as if someone could be listening to them, but that only made the girl nervous because now she did not know what she would have to face.

The rest of the class Yume calmly explained the topics they were seeing, she even took the time to point out each one in her book, but Sakura could not give her 100% of her attention because she felt too many piercing glances about her, and the idea What could be found in the student council was terrifying her.

... 1 hour later a bell rang throughout the school and almost everyone hurried out to rest outside the classroom. Yume, with Naruto and Hinata accompanied the new student to present her with Sasori, their representative on the board. The girl could not be more grateful because she felt her legs trembling with nerves. - **Sasori, Sakura chan needs to go to the student council, can you accompany her and present her? -** Listening to the brunette the young redhead who was sitting alone raised his eyes and barely making a gesture stood up.

 **-I suppose there's no other option ... Follow me ...** \- As soon as he made a gesture with his head he started to walk without even noticing if he was followed by the girl. Naruto barely gave the girl a push as she gave him words of encouragement.

Sakura could only breathe deeply and walk along with that boy, observing his soft side profile. Something she had noticed was the number of attractive boys there, but that young man was as if his face had been sculpted.

 **-Are you going to look at me much more? -**

 **-I am sorry!-**

With her cheeks flushed with shame, she only looked forward again. Again she had the sensation of many eyes fixed on her, surely her life of a calm and peaceful secondary life would be very far from becoming a reality.

In the middle of her path a boy full of boxes and a strange green uniform collided with them, Sakura was sure that she had seen him in the lounge before because ... well it was impossible not to notice those clothes and those eyebrows. But he seemed to be in a hurry because he barely heard himself apologizing for how fast he kept running. But what left her in shock was when she looked at Sasori and his wrist was completely bent.

- **Oh God! We have to take you to the infirmary, you must have the fractured wrist! -** With concern I take the arm of the other carefully, but the single shot releasing from her hands.

- **You do not have to worry about this.-** With the greatest peace of mind the young man took his hand and in a single movement he adjusted his wrist without even wincing in pain.

 **-How ... how did you do that?** \- Whispered the girl watching him totally deluded. Then the boy let out a sigh and only discovered his wrist little by little showing the union of his arm with his hand that seemed to be made by hand. **-But that ... it's like wood ... -**

 **-It's wood, I'm a Kimekomi *** \- He went back to cover and just watched as the girl stared at him with eyes as big and bright as a puppy. **-What? What's wrong? If you think it's strange I know, you wanted to know-**

 **-I do not think it's strange ... I think it's incredible-** A soft smile ran across the girl's face making Sasori open his eyes in surprise and his cheeks take on a slight color **. -When I was little I had a Kimekomi that my grandmother gave me ... it was so beautiful ... But one day I lost him in the park. I think you're prettier than the one I had, and you can talk and move, that's incredible.-**

He felt a pain in his unexplained chest, especially from the lack of a heart there, his fingers tingling as they never had, and his head went blank. He did not know what to answer or what to say, could not even stop looking at his face.

- **Sasori kun? ...-** Hearing her call him, he just shook his head and walked back just watching her over his shoulder.

- **Let's go, you have to go talk to the council and I want to lay back a little-** Although he tried to sound indifferent was not, in a single second that girl had managed to disarm all its structure with his words and a smile. How could it have been just a simple human?

... Finally they had arrived, Sasori opened the door in front of the young woman and when she entered she could only see a group of young people sitting around a table ... of course she later saw a chair flying from one end to the other.

- **What did you tell me% $ # $ #% ## $$ of # $ # $% $!?** -

She was sure that her eyes could not be opened anymore when she hear those rude things coming out of that strange boy with silver hair combed back, with a lot of gel she should say

- **I said you have your pants so tight that the voice is already coming out sharp-**

The mockery came from a boy, who could well have passed for a girl with that long, beautiful golden hair, and her slanted light blue eyes.

- **I'm sorry you have to see that ... but you wanted to come ... -**

Sasori stepped in as if it were every day and approached a black-haired boy who was absorbed in his lunch so he could whisper something in his ear. Next to him, another person with strange bluish skin looked up, and with the look of a predator he observed the girl frozen in the frame of the door.

 **-What? ... Then she is the human? –**

The words of President Itachi made everyone raise their eyes to see the young woman, who swallowed and filled with courage took a step forward.

- **I'm Haruno Sakura, first-year student ... it's a pleasure to meet you sempais-**

She bowed gently and smiled a little trying to be nice, but everyone in the room felt the scent of cherries come and as if his body released an aura of brightness and warmth. It was strange, because that was a human, not a fairy, but still everyone seemed in shock at her presence in the room.

 **-It is a pleasure to receive you in this institution Sakura san ... I am Uchiha Itachi, president of the student council. You must come for your copies of the books-**

Standing up the same check inside some drawers to get some perfectly cared books that he place on his desk.

- **Yes, thank you very much Itachi sempai-**

All the student council was staring at her, she could only move in place without being sure where to look or even move. But soon she felt fingers pass through her hair and turned around in surprise. It was the blond boy who touched one of his strands and looked at her with his only eye uncovered.

- **So you're a human, how did you get into this school? I did not think it was possible-**

 **\- It's just that ... my grandmother was a very close friend of the director ... two months ago she died, she was my only family that she had ... but Tsunade sama came for me, offering me to study here so she could take care of me. The truth is that she was a very kind person with me-**

Upon hearing their sad story, they were all in deep silence, and the blond, with his eye full of tears, hugged her tightly against his chest.

 **-Don't worry about anything Sakura chan, I'll be here by your side all the time. I will take care of you and if someone bothers you, you should come running with your sempai and I will help you-**

The young girl's white face colored when she heard him and feeling her body so close to his, luckily Sasori approached separating them both. Although his eyes were nailed to the blond like two daggers. Sakura felt disoriented for a moment until Itachi approached her and only handed her the books in silence.

 **-Many thanks, sempai-**

Trying to ignore what had just happened, she only took his books carefully, for a moment she could feel his fingers brushing the other's hand, but because it was an accident she did not say anything about it.

\- **... There are many books, do not you want me to help you ...? –**

When his council colleagues heard his proposal they turned with surprise to their president who had never been so kind to the new students.

- **I'm fine sempai, I'm stronger than I look. Sasori san, we will see each other in the next class. It was a pleasure to meet you all-** She bowed slightly to be able to leave everyone surprised and silent, of course the president could not do anything but look at his hands thinking how soft that contact with his skin had been.

 **-The humans…. They're soft…-**

... Upon returning to the room she met Yume, Naruto and Hinata, plus two other guys. She recognized one because he was the same one who had growled before her companion, Kiba. But the other with dark glasses was not sure who he was and had a strange mysterious air around him.

 **-As it was Sakura chan?** \- The young nekomata took her arm to sit with them in that circle.

 **-Well ... they were very kind and gave me the books I needed fast** \- With a smile of satisfaction she showed the books and placed them on the table to turn to her two companions. **-I'm sorry ... I'm Sakura ... I think we were not introduced yet ...** -

 **-I'm Kiba, small human, the best football player in this school. And this is Shino, he's a member of the entomology club. -** Although he had spoken more than proud about himself, the new student turned her eyes bright with curiosity towards that Shino subject.

 **-Really? Do you like the study of insects? That sounds very interesting. How is it? Can you spend a lot of time? -**

Naruto and Yume held their laughter as best they could, but it was very funny how the girl did not pay attention to the soccer player to concentrate on the insect lover.

Although nobody could not see his face, you could clearly see the reflection of the girl's face through the dark glasses, hinting that he was staring at her. He was surprised by the girl's curiosity.

- **Poor little dog, she ignored you-** Said the young feline with a mocking tone, making the boy growl in response. But that caught Sakura's attention, who turned to the boy.

- **You are ...** \- When catching the wild eyes of the boy swallowed saliva and thought his words well. As he recalled from reading all the demons that came from wild animals, such as wolves, they were very aggressive, telling him a class that was not could provoke more Kiba's anger. - **a... hellhound?** -

A smile comparable to a puppy's face formed on the boy's face and he nodded slightly.

 **-Yes! Yes! I'm a hellhound! I know I'm not like human stories used to say ... but I'm one of pureblood-**

The emotion was contagious to the young woman to see how gladly the other spoke, but then felt an arm pass over his shoulders, it was Yume who hung her.

- **Neee ... Neee ... Sakura chan ... Do you live in the city? What is your house like?-**

 **-Ah ... well, if I have a small house just outside the center ... but from today I'll be staying in the bedrooms-**

Now the 5 people who were with her were silent. Kiba stood up showing his fangs.

 **-You can not stay there! -**

 **-What…? Why not? -**

 **-Sakura san ... do you know that the bedroom is mixed? -**

Upon hearing the words of the young yukki onna her brain restarted thinking that from that day she would share rooms with girls and monsters.

* Kimekomi is a Japanese wooden doll made by hand

Well, here ends the first chapter. I hope you liked it.

I will try to upload a chapter every 15 days, maybe there are times that I take a little longer, or that I can upload earlier.

I await your review.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I just want to tell you that it is the first time I try to make a fanfic in English, so I hope you are understanding with me

Second, I would like to tell you that my inspirations for this fic was a manga called Love Monster, and Monster Girl Encyclodia

I also want to download the responsibility saying that Naruto does not belong to me. There is only one OC in the whole fic, and the story is my creation. Thank you very much.

Chapter II Welcome part 2

 **-I do not think I should stay here, Miss Shizune-**

Even though she knew that her things had already been taken to her new room,s he could not help thinking that this was a terrible idea. She had been strongly warned by her new friends that there were many crazy things happening there. The worst part was that she would share the same building as boys ... boys with demonic blood, which made them ten times more dangerous than ordinary kids.

 **-You do not have to worry, Tsunade sama verified that you had a single room-**

But even if she told that, Sakura's unbridled heart did not calm down a bit. In the same room, or not, I would sleep under the same roof as unknown boys with unimaginable powers. But she no longer had time to complain, refuse, or run away, because they were already there, in front of the third door, on the third floor, of that huge building dedicated to the bedrooms only.

 **-As general data you should know that the dining room is on the first floor, we leave the schedules with your things in the room. The rooms have a bathroom but they do not have a shower. There are common showers per floor, on the right the girls and on the left that of the boys, the schedules are also next to those of the dining room. I hope you feel comfortable-**

And without letting Sakura answer anything, she only introduced her to the room and closed the door behind her. She just dropped down on the floor breathing deeply thinking about the problem she was in, she had never, ever, ever shared a bathroom, not even with his grandmother because each one had her shower. Although the room was nice with its freshly painted ocher walls, polished wood floor, a small desk, a closet and a single bed with clean white sheets ... She could not help but miss her home.

 **-But…. This is my new life ... -**

Whispered the girl thinking that it could not be so bad, after all in that house she would only be alone, here even though she was sure that there were people with her in that place. Carefully she crawled to the bed and sat on the edge just watching his little bags tucked against a wall of the room and only a long sigh deeply. She collapsed on the bed looking at the white ceiling for a moment, breathed slightly as she closed her eyes little by little. She felt exhausted, stressed, with kilograms on her shoulders while her head was just spinning. I just wished I could stay deeply asleep.

When she spent 40 minutes rolling by her bed she realized it was useless, she had never had so much trouble sleeping. But now it was almost impossible to keep her eyes closed, it was just frustrating for her to go through that.

 **-It must be hunger ... .-**

She rubbed her face with open palms and opened her eyes again staring at the ceiling thinking that now she noticed that the white was not so pure, It was sure she was seeing a small brown spot.

Little by little she was sitting on the bed observing that she had also slept with her uniform still on, it was not ugly, in fact it was better than the sailor style she used to wear ... but still. When She got up only noticed how the black skirt reached her knees and the jacket made her look like a square, although the detail of the konoha insignia at the height of her heart seemed very detailed. The only thing that really made her look slightly feminine was the green bun around the neck of her shirt.

 **-But it was enough for today ...-** muttered as she gradually said goodbye to those clothes, leaving it on bed so she would not wrinkle.

Walking in her white underwear set just took one of the small bags that were in the room and looked for something to wear. She felt the wood of the place creak a little but it did not come from the room, maybe it was the people next door, or someone in the hallway.

The truth is, She was not interested in finding out.

She breathe deeply and just put on her black Lycra pants that were a little tight on her body but it was extremely comfortable to move and exercise. Again she heard again the same sound of wood creaking and only ruffled his hair. **-I suppose it's like any other bedroom-** She mutter thinking that everywhere there should be people running, coming and going.

Finally She take a reddish blouse that was the Chinese style cut in the length of her legs but that reached her waist, adored her, her grandmother had given her on a trip they had made to China about two years ago. It seemed so enclosed, but everything was already so different.

She took some black shoes that she had in her bag and put them on. It was as if had nothing on like a pair of slippers mixed with sports shoes. She was ready to go walking there.

She looked sideways the paper that had the schedules noted and look for those in the cafeteria. **-... Half an hour is still needed for what to open-** She rub her neck and sigh a little, If could not help thinking what kind of food would be served in the cafeteria. Maybe something like goat's feet or mushroom soup ... hearts ... worms ... Soon she felt great desire to vomit to imagine that. She massaged the heavens now and tried to be more understanding with that school, she had some pretty discriminating ideas, because there would be no food like pasta, or stew meat, or an ordinary hamburger?

 **-Then ... the best thing is to take a spin-**

She take the small map of the buildings to be guided, but as far as she can remember. Shizune said it was in the basement, she just had to find the stairs.

As soon as she opened the door of a fast and hard corridor, she had two people for the amount that could be distinguished, but just as her body outside the room could only see a completely deserted corridor.

 **-What strange ... -** She mumbled slightly and closed the door behind her body, watching the map while her body turned to the right, walking in search of the stairs. Although a few calmer steps sounded in front of her and when she raised her face, her eyes met with a cloudy, smooth, without shine or feelings, and a strange color that made them remember the turquoises. He swallowed and just stood still while a red-haired boy walked in his direction, his lips were like a straight line, and his eyes were painted a dark black.

He swallowed while the other approached more and more, until he had it in front of her. She could not help but notice that her hair was barely combed and her hands trembled slightly because she did not know what she was facing.

 **-Move yourself-**

Hearing it, she only stepped to one side and watched as the other body continued down the hall. She felt as if could relax, and low her head slightly feeling her heart rush against her chest. **-Sand ...? -** She mumbled and crouched a little to the ground on the ground feeling the scratchy grains of sand on the surface. She just raised her head to the side of the hall but that strange redhead was no longer there.

... When she finally arrived at the entrance to the cafeteria she found that already had a line of students waiting to be opened, there were still 15 more minutes left but the number of children reached the stairs.

 **-Sakura chaaaan! Sakura chaaaan! Here!**

When she heard her name, she only searched the line, finding Yume very close to the door, who was waving her arms frantically to get his attention. She could not help but smile and approached the young woman, gently rubbing her shoulder, feeling the looks of everyone on her.

 **-Hello Yume san ... you did not tell me you were also in the bedroom ... -**

 **-Yes! I'm on the fourth floor ... I was thinking of giving you a surprise! -**

- **And Hinata san? -** She turned her gaze around in search of the shy girl, but could not find it.

 **\- Do you think she stays in the bedrooms? No, no, the Hyuga are very strict, especially with women, they can never be dropped in a bedroom and even less if it is mixed. She and he went to her house with her cousin-**

Hearing it, she could not help but think that maybe the Hyuga were a little right not to leave the girl there, she did not feel safe to be there. But then she just rubbed her neck a little, thinking about the cousin's comment **\- Her cousin? But…. So here is also ... well those yuki ... otoko? -** She was not sure how to refer to the snowmen, unlike what the popular human belief said, there were not only women like evil creatures in the snow, there were also of the male gender but they were the minority.

 **-Yes, it's called Neji Hyuga, it's supeeeer sexy but I assure you that the ice is not as cold as he is, and his attitude is so annoying. He believes a lot because being first is already the vice president of the archery club-**

 **-You are in some club Yume san? -**

 **-I? No, none has caught my attention ... but how about your Sakura chan? Are there any that you want to join? -**

 **-The truth is that in my old school there were not many options ... I would like to see them before deciding which one to join-**

 **-Alright! We can go tomorrow after class! I'll take you so you can meet them all! -**

The excitement of the nekomata was contagious, Sakura could not tell how quickly the time went by, because soon they opened the dining room doors and could pass in line in front of the bar where the food was served.

She felt the shame of filling it to see the variety of food there was, from a salad bar, to a platter with roasted meat, chicken, pasta with sauces on one side to be able to place her at ease.

She take a tray, with a plate and cutlery, an empty glass and a napkin. She settled in line and decided to serve spagetti, although at the time of serving the red sauce hier hand collided with a larger one **. -I'm sorry ... -** She mutter looking up meeting the red eyes of the president of the student council. **-Itachi sempai ... -**

Carefully the elder served the sauce on the girl's plate and then on his own **. -Don't worry ... -** He smiled slightly making the girl's cheeks turn a soft reddish tone. **-Did you like your bedroom?-**

 **-Yes ... it's a really comfortable room, I have to thank Tsunade sama-**

 **-I'm happy to hear it, if you want to come to join the student council table you are welcome-**

 **-Thanks sempai ... -** Although she was not sure what to say to such an invitation did not have to because the young feline placed her hand on her back and pulled gently from her.

 **-I'm sorry sempai, but Sakura chan is already reserved! Come on!-**

 **-Ah ... until then Itachi sempai ... -** Just getting to say goodbye to the young road with her partner to a table where there were already other students sitting.

There was a somewhat plump young man who filled his mouth with a chicken leg, and with a spoon that was full of mashed potatoes with chickpeas. Sitting next to him was a young man who seemed to be sleeping with his forehead resting on the table, his black hair was barely seen tied in a ponytail, and in front of them was that boy with a helmet-shaped cut and green jumpsuit, sitting next to a girl who had her hair tied in two runners.

 **-I'll introduce you to the gang, everyone is in our class. They are Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten and her boyfriend Lee ... be careful, Lee can be something intense ...** \- The nekomata whispered the last thing to her ear, but there was no lack of clarification because the boy quickly stood up and approached the young woman to take her hand, and shake her in his.

 **-Pleasure! It is a pleasure to see that a human can come to study here, surely you have a great power of youth and you can adapt here! -**

 **-Lee, let her feel at least, still holding her tray in the hand-**

That girl looked like any other young woman she had ever seen, and she seemed quite reasonable. She could only smile at her as thanks to be able to take a seat at the table with the boys.

 **-It's a pleasure to meet everyone ... I'm Sakura-**

 **-It is not super cute !? -** She felt one of the arms of the girl surround her while she laughed a bit to eat a little.

 **-Tell us Sakura, how are you spending your first day here? -**

Tenten was very kind to her and the truth is that being the first day even in that place, she had to say that she felt very calm and welcome.

 **-Well, Kiba and Shino, Naruto and Hinata, in addition to Yume, were very good with me during the classes, in addition the student council was also very understanding with me.-**

 **-It is true! A moment ago Itachi Sempai was inviting her to eat at his table. At the table of the council!** \- Those present at the table looked at the new girl with surprise, even as a boy who seemed to sleep he raise his head and observe her.

 **-I was just being nice to me ... is there something wrong? -**

 **-You are so tender, so innocent ... Look, here is a jungle, and dining tables both here and at school are not exceptions.**

 **\- Stop frightening her** \- That voice came from another person, it was a girl with light brown hair, tied in two pigtails and wearing a purple blouse with black pants. She had a tray with salad and meat, and she take a seat next to Shikamaru.

 **-Ah, Temari chan! This is Sakura, the new human student. Sakura, this is Temari, she is the girlfriend of Shikamaru and she was transferred with her brothers at the beginning of this year-**

 **-It's a pleasure-** Sakura looked at the girl and smiled slightly, the other smiled back while pouring some water in a white plastic cup.

 **-Asually Sakura san, it's a pity we're not in the same class. But my brother is in your class, maybe at some point you want to talk to him, his name is Gaara-**

They all seemed to have remained in an awkward silence that the young woman could not understand. But luckily Yume broke it quickly with his good humor.

 **-And your older brother? Where is Kankuro? -**

 **-In the table H-**

Everyone exchanged glances and began to laugh, and although Temari looked somewhat embarrassed she also gave a small laugh.

 **-Table H? Why H? -** Sakura smiled confused, because she could not grasp the grace of that.

 **-You will see…. Here we are very well divided, you have the H that is ... well the table of cheap bitches-** Said the cat girl in a raw and direct way- **There the girls feel like Ino who is a blonde who is in our class, and Karin, a redhead who thinks she's very sexy but believe me when I tell you that you would not turn around twice to see them ... now if Kankuro sat there he should be needed-**

 **-It is-** Temari said laughing at her brother to eat some of her meat. Sakura thought that in fact that was like any other dormitory and school dining room.

 **-And ... what other tables are there? -**

 **-Well, then you have the student council table where you have Itachi sempai who is the president, Kisame who is the vice president, Zetsu the secretary, Kakuzu who is the treasurer and together with Hidan are all third, then you have Deidara who is representative of second, and then Sasori is our representative.-**

 **-One advice ... do not get involved with them unless it's life or death-** That boy Shikamaru had not said anything until then, and it was only to worry her.

 **-Mh ... but they were very kind ... maybe Deidara sempai was something intense, but he was not aggressive or bad with me ... -**

 **-Deidara can get weird ... but I think all Akanames are weird-**

 **-Akaname? ... You said that he is an akaname, Yume san? ... But his tongue was normal ... -** Sakura remembered that the akanames were demons with long tongues, and because of their memories that blond did not have that.

 **-Not all are equal ... and believe me, it is not the tongue of your mouth that has to worry.**

At the words of the nekomata the human girl felt confused but preferred not to ask questions about it, perhaps there were things that were better not to know. **-And ... the rest of the tables? –**

 **-Well, you have the emos-darks- mysterious- rebels -** The girl laughed a little and pointed to a table **\- There you have Sai, who is a member of the art club, Suigetsu, who is in the swimming club, Kimimaro, of the club member of the tea ceremony ... And before you ask, I want to tell you that in fact you have several members. And the cherry on that table is Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest brother of Itachi sempai ... he's in our class, if you want to locate him just follow the sea of female hormones that float towards him.-**

Sakura turned slightly to be able to see that table, noticing that they were four attractive young people, each one involved in their meals, although one with strange pointy teeth seemed to want to make conversation and from time to time raised his hand waving to tables with girls who looked like be very excited And for a moment her green eyes clashed with a red and intense look, belonging to a younger version of Itachi. Feeling uncomfortable, she just went back to her table drinking some water.

 **-Then you have the athletes, the readers, the members of the penalty group, the wild beasts, the plants, ghostly, you know, the normal-**

No, it's not normal at all ... Sakura thought but did not say it out loud.

... After lunch Sakura greeted her companions and apologized, but she was tired and now that she had been able to eat, she would try to go back to sleep.

While walking to leave her tray with the empty plate she felt the impact with someone on her side, but she did not fall, because someone held her by the waist firmly making her body tense and her breathing stop for a moment. Slowly he raised his eyes and found strange, violet eyes full of hoops inside him, like something hypnotizing.

 **\- ... I ... I'm sorry ... -** She mutter, noticing all the pircings that covered that face and that orange mane.

- **It does not matter, it was also my fault ... -** Slowly he let go and took the tray out of her hands to place it on a shelf next to others that were dirty **. -You must be the new human student ... You should know that the use of perfumes in the institution is not allowed ... so be careful-**

 **-Eh ... it's okay ... but I'm not wearing perfume-** She was surprised by your comment and raised an eyebrow. But then that strange subject leaned towards her invading her personal space and took one of his strands of hair to smell a bit making his face take a strong red.

 **\- ... then it's not perfume ...? Well, in that case it's fine. I'm Pein and I belong to the disciplinary committee ... so if you ever break a rule I'll have to punish you. -** His tone sounded so strange that he could not explain it, it was not threatening ... it was rather suggestive. But the girl stayed with words in her mouth when that strange guy introduced as Pein left the dining room.

She just breathe and juice with her hair in a nervous way just retreating to her room as soon as possible. Maybe now that he had eaten she could sleep, but she did not count much on it either, because her heart was even more agitated than before.

 **-I wonder if I could fit in here ... -** She mutter in the corridor with the low view, noticing that there was still sand that moved slightly with his foot, maybe it was a product of her imagination but she had the slight idea that he was following her.

 **-And I'm going crazy ...-** She rubbed her face and just hurried into her room to try to rest, although she really needed a shower. **\- Maybe I can take a bath ... -**

She look in the guide sheet for the shower schedule and luckily saw that they would remain open for another hour. She could take a quick shower, and hopefully there would be no other girls there ... because the truth of shower sharing gave her some embarrassment.

But She definitely needed to bathe.

For all those who commented, I thank you very much. Their review is what drives me to continue this story and I hope you liked the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I just want to tell you that it is the first time I try to make a fanfic in English, so I hope you are understanding with me

Second, I would like to tell you that my inspirations for this fic was a manga called Love Monster, and Monster Girl Encyclodia

I also want to download the responsibility saying that Naruto does not belong to me. There is only one OC in the whole fic, and the story is my creation. Thank you very much.

Chapter 3 Clubs part 1

All she could hear were her steps as she moved down the hall. Everything was so silent that even her skin had gone chicken- _ **Calm Sakura ... must be rested or finished eating ...-**_ She breathed and only muttered to herself those words as she moved with her little box that had shampoo , conditioner, her rose soap and a pale violet towel. I had never been in the bedroom showers but she assumed it was not going to be different from a gym.

When she reached the end she found the doors that Shizune had told her, she had a door to the left and another to the right. Both had written the word "showers" one in green and another in blue, she remembered that had mentioned which was the girls and which was the boys, but uncertainty filled because neither was correctly marked and those colors They did not say anything at all.

She closed her eyes and took courage to enter the bathroom on the left. To her surprise, upon opening her eyes, she found the dressing room full of lockers without a single present soul.

 _ **-I think I'm the only one who chooses to bathe at this time**_ \- And it was that in 40 minutes more time would end to use the showers, so it was precious time and Sakura did not take long to go to one of the metal cubicles to open it leaving for the moment her small box with hygienic objects inside.

She undressed quickly to wrap herself in her towel, even though she was alone she felt ashamed to walk naked there. She carefully fold the clothes that had been removed and she save it to take the little basket, again, with all its cleaning items and went to the showers.

They were placed in 4 rows, of 5 cubicles each. The entire bathroom was clean, with the floor covered by a thin white plate and the cubicles were small, and tall, with a white curtain only to cover the entrance. She took a deep breath again and went into the third cubicle in the second row, only unwrapping her body once she had closed the curtain and let alone see his}}er arm leaning to one side to hang the towel.

The warm water seemed to take everything: nerves, stress, fear. It only left the simple and happy girl under all those layers of metaphorical dirt. She washed her hair taking her time even though she was sure she had not been there even 10 minutes. Then she just stretched out her hand to take her towel and wrapped her body again.

She walk back to the dressing room feeling the water dripping from her pink hair and her feet making noise in small puddles of water. But she was ready to rest, she was relaxed and she felt that fatigue had finally cradled her body. In those thoughts she walk to the lockers and observe a figure that quickly materialized in a boy.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, the long white hair nails his violet eyes on her, while Sakura noticed that he was also alone with a towel wrapped around his waist revealing only his white chest with slightly marked muscles.

Finally her green eyes widened and a sharp cry came from her lips while his fist hit him, right on his right cheek sending him to the ground and she just ran away clinging to her towel.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, and she practically ignored the fact that she was still in a towel. It was fortunate that no one had been in her way as she ran down the hall until she reached her room and locked himself in it. Her heart felt like a horse in full gallop. She could not calm her breathing and her shame did not diminish, the worst was that she had left all her clothes in that place with that pervert.

Moaning with a mixture of shame and frustration just look for more clothes in her bag and put on her pajamas to be able to get into the bed _ **-Grandmother ... could I have had a worse day ...? -**_ She mumble sinking my face into the pillow Feeling tears stinging her eyes but refused to cry. She had cried a lot.

... She did not know when she had fallen asleep, she only knew that although her day had ended terribly, did not remember when it was the last time she had slept so peacefully. But as she moved over the bed to get up he noticed something rough in the sheet and touched it carefully _**-... Sand? -**_

She frowned slightly with confusion just shook the sheets a little to remove the sand from the bed and finally got up. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, her face and finally comb her hair lightly. _**-I think I will not step on the showers again ...-**_ She mutter between sighs before going back to the room to be able to take off her pajamas and put on her uniform again

She checked her cafeteria schedule and when saw the time she realized had skipped breakfast like a fool. No doubt she had a very deep dream.

Without being able to do much more,s he only observed the list of his classes: She played Biology and then History.

She prepared her purse with the books she had been given and began to walk around the building, looking for the exit door. Then her hand brushed against the handle of the other one, and eyes widened in surprise at the sight of that strange redhead without eyebrows from the previous day.

Instinctively swallow saliva and removed the hand, and her cheeks were colored a soft red _ **-I'm sorry-**_ But although she had apologized the other did not say anything, just opened the door leaving in front of her leaving the bitter feeling in his mouth. Although to her surprise the other was still there, holding the door, watching her with his intense and murky eyes.

 _ **-Are you going out?-**_

 _ **-Ah! ... Yes! -**_ Sakura left quickly and watched the redhead as he released the door to turn around. The girl just moved her fingers a little before walking by _**\- Thank you ... I'm Haruno Sakura, I got here yesterday ... we saw each other in the hall -**_

 _ **-I know who you are, we are classmates-**_

The embarrassment she flooded to hear him, although she had spent only her first day to tell him that was the same as making her feel like a thoughtless, or a forgetful _ **. -I ... I see, I'm sorry, it's just that I only spend one day and I'm barely knowing my colleagues. What is your name?-**_

The redhead was not looking, and was silent for a moment as if pondering whether to respond or not. But finally he let out a sigh and barely turned his eyes on her. - _ **Gaara-**_

 _ **-Gaara? ... You're Temari's brother, is not it? I met her yesterday in the cafeteria, she said she would like us if we could be friends. I think I'd like it too. –**_ She try to be as kind as possible, and she smiled slightly, but that boy stopped short and stopped him too.

 _ **-No, you would not like it. Do not look to talk to me, your days here will pass faster if you avoid me-**_

Leaving her with the words in her mouth, Gaara went back to her path, Sakura, although she would have had the opportunity to answer him, she was not really sure what she could say. Temari had been such a nice person the day before, and now her brother was completely different from her image, not only in physical appearance, but also in his personality. But maybe there was something wrong with him, it was not common for someone to talk if, especially because it did not sound like he was despising her, he was only despising himself. Who does that?

What she most wanted was to have a quiet life, but she was sure that was no longer possible, after all she was in a school created for supernatural beings. She knew she would end up regretting it, but she also squeezed her hands around the strap of her bag and ran with Gaara. _**\- ... can we go to classes together at least? -**_

She was sure that she saw surprise in his eyes in the five seconds that he looked at her, but his shoulders relaxed when she saw that he nodded his head, although he did not say anything in the same way.

... All the way was silent, but Gaara was not discourteous to her, he walked slowly and was sure he did so that she could keep up with him. And when he entered the main building again he had held the door for her to pass, he was a strange boy but it was not bad, at least not because of what she could see.

Upon reaching the room quickly Gaara separated from her and went straight to a seat in the corner of the back of the room, Sakura had no time to thank or say bye, he had simply left as if she did not know it existed.

She did not have much time to think how strange that had been because soon she heard the screams calling her and caught with her eyes Yume, and Naruto, who waved their arms to get her attention. With a slight smile she approached them and took the same seat from the previous day.

 _ **-Good morning -**_ Naruto, Hinata, Yume, Kiba and Shino were present. It was fortunate for her to be able to meet them and avoid the uncomfortable presentations of the new human, she was sure that she would attract a lot of attention in the coming days but she hoped to be quiet in the classroom.

 _ **-And? How about your first night in the bedrooms? -**_ Naruto is even in his seat staring at her with his blue eyes full of curiosity.

 _ **-Don't bother her fox-**_ Kiba growled a little and pulled the blond making him sit well to get away from the girl. In response the other just gave him a look with a mocking gesture but did not say anything.

She had to think for a moment if she really told them how she had finished her first night in the dormitories, but she did not want to feel like a fool, or make them worry about the human, so he just smiled as she could and let out a small forced laugh. _**\- Well enough, I could sleep all night, the bed is very comfortable ... I slept so much that I skipped breakfast-**_

 _ **-Don't you have breakfast Sakura san? That's not good ... -**_ Hinata barely spoke so that the group could hear her, but then Shino extended his arm offering the girl a cereal bar with apple.

 _ **-Take-**_

Surprised, but happy, the girl took the bar, would normally reject it but the truth was that it would not last until lunch without eating anything _ **. -Thank you very much, you are very kind Shino-**_ She smiled genuinely this time and quickly opened the package eating little by little.

Nobody seemed to notice at that moment that the strange and mysterious boy had blushed softly, as his high neck covered most of his face.

 _ **-This is pure gold ...**_ \- The strange nekomata murmured while taking note of the situation in her notebook.

Then a woman entered the room, had dark brown hair and barely reached the middle of her neck, two strange violet ribbons on her face, and carried in her arm a small pile of leaves that she left on his desk to accommodate his white shirt on her black skirt. _**-Good morning guys-**_

 _ **-Good morning Rin sensei-**_ The students said in unison, except for Sakura who was looking at the new teacher out of the corner of her eye.

 _ **-I was informed of the new student ... where is Sakura chan? -**_ It did not take long to jump the answer because Yume began to point to her partner with both hands.

 _ **-Here! This is Sakura! Here sensei! -**_

The girl's face reddened, but even so she managed to find the courage to stand up and leaned slightly in front of the teacher.

- _ **I'm Haruno Sakura, it's a pleasure Rin sensei ... -**_

 _ **-The pleasure is mine Sakura chan, I'm the Biology teacher. If you have any doubt about something do not hesitate to come to me to be able to consult me, seriously ... Madara made it very clear that we are available for whatever you need ... and wants us to tell you that if you really want to talk about anything with his doors will always be open-**_

The teacher did not seem very happy to have to say the last thing, and in fact they all remained in a deep silence, while Sakura sat down again without knowing how to respond to that.

 _ **\- ... I'm sure ... there's something illegal in that phrase-**_ the nekomata muttered while tilting her head a little.

Two and a half hours passed until the bell for the recess finally rang, the teacher had managed to finish her class and said goodbye to her students, being the first to retire. Sakura had the feeling that she was very good at teaching, she could understand everything even though she was late, and Rin gave her the photocopies of the notes she would need to catch up.

 _ **-Sakura, we go to the dining room for lunch-**_ Yume shot her arm to make her join the group.

 _ **\- We only have two hours of math and we will go to practice. Sakura chan, you know what club you're going to register? -**_ Kiba was placed next to the other side of the girl to talk to her, he was very calm and friendly despite its animal nature, but perhaps it was because until now had not had No really disturbing situation.

 _ **-To tell the truth ... after school Yume promised to show me the clubs-**_

 _ **-Really? Then you could spend some time and ... well see the training of our team. I'm in football.-**_ When she look at him out of the corner of her eye see how the boy slightly turned his hair and looked away, barely had his cheeks with a slight blush.

 _ **-Of course yes, not Yume? -**_

 _ **-Of course, of course-**_ The girl was busy taking notes in her notebook, absolutely nothing escaped her, but she did not respond much so as not to "interfere with the plot".

 _ **-Then also go see the practice of soccer Sakura chan! -**_ Naruto approached her by running walking just behind _ **. -Hinata can never come to see me because she is busy with the club ... But it would be fun if you come to see us! There is also a women's team if you like it! You could join-**_

When she see Hinata out of the corner of her eye she see how she shrinks and looks down, she was probably a little sad because of her boyfriend's words. Nobody said that she did not want to go to see him, but being in a club was a responsibility and a commitment.

 _ **-I do not think she would like to see a bunch of fools trying to coordinate their feet and a ball-**_

 _ **-Ohhh, because surely it is much more interesting to see some idiots pushing each other-**_

The fox and the dog began to growl, and although Hinata seemed to want to intervene, Yume just grabbed her arm and kept walking with her, Sakura and Shino. _**-Ignicate them, pretend they do not know them-**_

... When arriving at the cafeteria the line to eat extended to the door and the group only had to stand there to wait.

Again Sakura felt that it attracted too much attention, even when standing alone with her friends there were looks on her, and some felt as if they were trying to tear her skin, while others felt as if they were trying to tear ... her clothes.

 _ **-Well ... your second day here and you're more popular than the meat in its juice ... -**_ Yume just crossed her arms giving a general look around her _ **. -In fact, I think ... -**_

She had not been able to finish her sentence when a known blond approached them. Deidara went straight to Sakura with two empty trays in her hands and smiled slightly at her.

 _ **-Good morning Sakura, take a tray-**_ The boy handed it to him in her hand and wink his eye visible _**-Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu are later in the row keeping a place ... if you want you can come and spend with me-**_

 _ **-Deidara sempai ... umm ... I appreciate it, really, but I think I prefer to wait with my friends here. And it would not be right to get in line ... but thanks anyway. -**_ Sakura shrugged and really was not sure how she should respond and reject him in a subtle way.

 _ **-Ah ... yes ... well-**_ The blond had to look away with embarrassment marked on his face _**\- Then ... I hope you go through the council so we can chat if you can ... see you later Sakura and ...-**_ He look at the guys next to her _**-... you -**_ And without saying more, he left the front of the row.

 _ **-... You're like a magnet for the popular kids Sakura chan! I do not know how I've been without you until now -**_ Yume wrote like crazy in his notebook, you could tell how her pencil was beginning to wear out and the sheets were running out.

 _ **-I'm not a magnet of anything alone ... it must be because I'm the different here ... you must believe I'm a novelty or something,-**_ S he whispered softly touching her pink locks carefully without looking at any of her companions while mumbling her words.

 _ **-... It can also be because you're cute ...-**_

Shino's words took her as much as Yume, by surprise, causing both of them to look at her with wide eyes of surprise.

 _ **-Shino kun is right ... Sakura san, you are ... pretty, with a big smile, and a nice hair, you draw a lot of attention for that ... It's not because you're a novelty-**_

That a girl as shy as Hinata told him that made her smile softly, they were really telling her seriously, and although it was a bit embarrassing to listen to her new mates tell her that she was such a pretty girl, it also made her feel a little better about all that.

 _ **-Try not to repeat it much, here comes your boyfriend and the dog-**_ Yume said, crossed her arms when she saw how the other two boys who had been fighting were finally approaching them _ **. -But why did they take so long? -**_

 _ **-Pein found us arguing ... -**_ Naruto murmured, then Sakura noticed something she did not have before: A necklace of black beads around his neck, which also had Kiba.

 _ **-It can not be ... he put the necklace on them? -**_ From one moment to another the cat girl began to laugh hard and hugged her stomach.

 _ **\- ... What do those necklaces have? -**_

 _ **-They are necklaces to block their powers, they use them as punishment ... they should not fight in the corridor-**_

 _ **-Shino kun is right! They could have had a worse penalty! -**_

 _ **-Sorry Sorry. Do not get mad Hinata chan-**_

The blonde put his arm around his girlfriend and smiled widely as he gave a small kiss on her cheek, suddenly Hinata's white skin was dyed a strong red.

During the following minutes the group chatted quietly while they were advancing in the row, this time Sakura took a hamburger with salsa and a little bean salad to accompany it.

 _ **-I think we're going to have problems finding a table ... -**_

 _ **-Silly stuff! Look, there's your cousin Hinata chan, let's go with him-**_ And leading the group Yume went to the table where there was a young man with a long, silky brown hair who was just looking at a book while eating. _**-Hello Neji! So long-**_

 _ **-I did not say that you could sit here-**_ When she heard it Sakura hesitated to put her tray on the table, she was right in front of him and she could only look nervous at the others, but they had sat down in the same way, being Hinata who was together him and Naruto on the other side of her. And next to Sakura, Yume took a seat, who pulled her by the sleeve to force her to sit down.

 _ **-Don't be so surly, you're going to scare the new girl! -**_ The nekomata did not take much importance, but then the boy looked up causing his deep silver eyes to clash with the young human.

 _ **\- ... I'm Haruno Sakura ... nice to meet you-**_ She felt intimidated by those eyes, but in the same way she could not take her eyes off his.

 _ **\- ... .Hyuga Neji-**_ He did not look away either, making the girl's cheeks dye a soft pink color.

 _ **-You know Neji? I'll show the clubs to Sakura later, maybe you'll do us the favor of giving her a tour of the target shooting range-**_ Yume seemed a little mocking in her tone of voice, maybe it was because she did not expect a positive response from the other.

 _ **-Very well-**_ Then everyone opened their eyes in surprise, but before they could say anything else the girl had left everything in her empty tray and stood up _ **. -I'll see you later Haruno-**_ Murmur retreating from the table just giving him one last look.

 _ **\- ... It's true ... you're not a magnet ... you're a fucking hormone factory ...**_

Yume's words made her ashamed, but she decided not to answer her and just eat her lunch as fast as possible. It was best to leave early to go back to her room where she felt slightly safer than there.

No one had taken the seat in front of the girl, but had noticed that many passed in front of them and looked at them curiously, it was a very strange behavior, but nobody said anything about it.

When everyone finished their lunch they left, but when Sakura was going to go after them she felt something close around her wrist and stop her. When she turned a little she found himself with the same violet eyes of the previous night. That boy's cheek was still flushed, but still he looked at her with a broad smile showing each of his teeth ending in dangerous spikes.

 _ **-But if it is not the young lady of the ba ... -**_ And before he finished his sentence Sakura hit his free fist on the boy's healthy cheek causing him to fly away from her and could run away leaving behind only a small trail of her cry of shame.

When she escaped from the cafeteria her body collided with another, she was totally stuck to one taller and harder. As she lifted his eyes little by little, her eyes met with new violet eyes that made her question how many people in that school had that look. But she knew this guy, that silver hair she had seen before.

He was a member of the student council, and although she could not remember his name clearly, she could remember that he was the one with the rudeness on the tip of his tongue.

 _ **-Well, well ... but if it's not the little human? Are you coming to welcome you? You can bet on # $% "% # $ that I would love to take you as a sacrifice ... -**_ She felt his hard arm around her waist and her cheeks colored with embarrassment, she wondered where her companions were at that moment, but then she realized that as she did before had to defend himself now.

 **-No ... do not touch me! -** She raised his fist and hit right on his chin lifting him up into the air, it was two perfect punches that had left the people around him in silence.

 _ **-Sakura Chan! What are you doing!? Hurry up! -**_ Yume leaned out from the end of the corridor to look at the young woman, and pink hair ran with all her strength to get with her. She just hoped that in the remainder of the day she would not have to hit someone again.

For all those who commented, I thank you very much. Their review is what drives me to continue this story and I hope you liked the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I just want to tell you that it is the first time I try to make a fanfic in English, so I hope you are understanding with me

Second, I would like to tell you that my inspirations for this fic was a manga called Love Monster, and Monster Girl Encyclodia

I also want to download the responsibility saying that Naruto does not belong to me. There is only one OC in the whole fic, and the story is my creation. Thank you very much.

Chapter 4 Clubs Part 2

Her heart was still agitated when she entered the room with her companions, it seemed that none had seen the blow that she had given two students, and it was lucky. But there was no doubt in her mind that someone in the dining room would surely have seen it, and even if they had turned a blind eyes he had beaten a member of the student council. Sooner or later she would have serious problems.

She took a deep breath and sat down, rubbing her hands a little, trying to calm her slight tremor. Yume must have noticed her because she turned to her so she could say something, but the door of the room burst open and a man with short black hair with scars on the side of his face came in, but still had a cheerful and pleasant smile.

- _ **Good morning, guys!**_ \- Everyone answered the greeting to Professor Obito, he seemed to be full of energy to be a math teacher. - _ **Rin sensei was here, right? I feel its perfume, talk about me? They said good things about me as I asked them, right?**_ -

- _ **Sure sensei, she said she dies because you invite her to leave for the thousandth time**_ \- Naruto said making almost everyone in the room laugh out loud.

- _ **What funny Naruto ... in fact I have something very fun for you too**_ \- The man took out of a pile some leaves hooked - _ **10 leaves full of exercises that prepare especially for you, I want that in the next exam they show me how smart they can be**_ -

- _ **We'll have to do this today ...?**_ \- Yume muttered, throwing himself on her bench.

- _ **As it is, but to see that I am not a cruel person they will only solve one in pairs of two ... of course they will not choose their partner because Naruto made me angry**_ -

At that time there were no eyes that were not placed on the Kitsune that only shrugged and looked away whistling in a gesture of "innocence". Finally the teacher took out a list of students and one by one was placed next to a couple chosen totally at random. - _**Sakura Haruno ... must be the new student, right? Well you ... with Sasuke Uchiha**_ -

All were silent but soon a blonde followed by several other girls stood up and shouted annoyed. - _ **Obit sensei! How can you let your own blood be with a human! It is unacceptable, put Sasuke kun with me, I am more than qualified to be his companion**_ \- Shouted that blonde with long hair and short skirt.

- _ **Or his Inopet**_ \- Said the nekomata sitting next to Sasori. The blonde looked at her with her eyes burning with anger but before she could say anything the teacher tapped lightly on the blackboard with her open hand.

- _ **Already the armed groups, I want everyone with their partner and pass a copy per group**_ \- He went to the first team on the left side leaving a stack of copies to take one and passed the pile to the group that was behind them.

Sakura sighed a little and approached next to the brunette, who did not even give her a look, although in the absence of his she felt many others on them like daggers. She drag a bench next to him so she can take a seat. _**\- ... It's a pleasure Sasuke kun**_ -

Sasuke took a set of copies and finally turned to his partner, from top to bottom, judging her. - _ **I want to finish this fast, so try not to stop me**_ -

The irritation filled the girl and her right eyebrow trembled slightly in a small nervous twitch. She reached out to take the pile of copies from his hand and snatched them away. - _ **Better try not to disturb me**_ -.

The boy saw her with surprise, but did not pay attention to him, in fact she was sure that everyone was watching her with surprise. But she did not mind, that did not stop her from practicing the exercises practically alone, she was not stupid and she could not stand being told by an idiot.

- _ **I like this girl ... you not Sasori?**_ -Yume said whispering to her partner with a catlike smile. Although he did not receive an answer, the redhead's silence betrayed him in front of the girl's eyes.

The first 10 minutes passed, Sakura had finished the first page when the pen was removed from her hand. Turning around she saw Sasuke staring at her, with complete seriousness.

- _ **Give me half the leaves ... we'll finish faster**_ -

Without wanting to discuss just nodded a little and separated the last 5 sheets to hand over to her partner. They both went back to work in complete silence and tranquility, and although she still felt the hostile looks on her, she felt a little calmer. Sasuke was a little arrogant, but maybe now he got off his pedestal a bit.

... 40 minutes later Sakura took Sasuke's finished sheets and rearranged them with hers. - _ **I think we finish first**_ \- She whisper, sighing relaxed in her chair, observing the dark side of the boy who only returned him nodding a little.

Obito approached them and he remove the leaves smiling at them amicably. - _ **Very good job, you two make good equipment. Who would say it, no Sasu kun?**_ -

The girl covered her mouth when a laugh threatened to go out and watched Sasuke with a look that said it all.

 _ **-Sensei ... I told you not to call me like that-**_

 _ **-Ehhhh? Why not? When you were little, it did not bother you ... you were sooo cute! -**_

Then it was as if another neuron was caught, she had not noticed the resemblance between them and then she realized that they had the same last name, feeling like an idiot. _**-You ... are brothers?**_ \- She bow her head.

- _ **No no. I'm ... kind of an uncle ... we're relatives but not direct. The brother of this happy boy is Itachi, the president of the student council ... and Marada, the rector, is also like an uncle, the Uchiha clan is intimately related, we try to keep the Tengu race over the years with that support**_ -

The girl caught quite important information on that, it meant that all the Uchihas are Tengus, demons powerful and dangerous birds, or at least they were illustrated in folk tales, and the truth was that her grandmother had placed very little information about them, perhaps she had little contact ... but Sakura seemed to be surrounded, since she already knew four.

Yume approached to give the professor her photocopies. - _ **We also finished sensei. Do you think you can let Sakura and I get out? I want to show you the clubs before it gets late-**_

- _ **Mhh ... well ... since they finished ... I guess they could leave, if ... they go through the staff room and give this to Rin Sensei**_ \- The man took out an envelope from his pocket giving it to the cat girl.

- _ **It would be a pleasure to give it to her**_ \- The girl smiled widely and went with Sakura pulling her, without her being able to say goodbye to Sasuke, although he did not seem to care in the least.

 _ **-Sakura-**_

A voice called her and stopped with the nekomata, watching Sasori, who was standing not far from him, but still maintained his distance.

- _ **If you are going to go through the arts club ... go first to the student council to accompany you**_ -

 _ **-Yeah, yes, we will!**_ \- Yume pulled the girl back and Sakura could only nod, smiling slightly, before being pulled out of the room. _**-Wow ... we already have guided tours to the art and archery club ... besides invitations to see the practices of the football and soccer team ... you are a very popular girl Sakura, for that reason I have to tell you that the best thing we can do is avoid the club design ... there are all the girls "popular"**_ \- Remark the word making quotation marks with her fingers. _**\- And you my little cherry blossom are like a little bomb in they card castle**_ -

A chill ran through her thinking about the serious problems that could be with the girls in that school if what Yume said was true, she did not want to be that little bomb, but she could not change the fact that she was the only human there ... so that attracting attention was inevitable. - _ **Maybe in a few months stop thinking about me ... you know, when I stop calling so much attention**_ -

\- _**... Maybe, maybe ...**_ \- the cat girl whispered, almost making fun of what she said. - _ **For the moment we are only going to live day to day, and this day will make you a long tour of the school, starting with the teachers' room**_ -

Sakura just nodded and followed her through the school, up a couple of stairs so that they came to some sliding doors, larger than those of a common room. Yume tapped lightly and waited a moment before Professor Kakashi opened the door, watching them for a moment. - _**... I did not have classes with you, right?**_ –

- _ **No sensei, we are not here for you. We came to give Rin sensei a note from Obito Sensei**_ \- Nekomata laughed a little and showed the envelope in her hand, moving it slightly.

- _ **Ah ... then go ... Rin is there having a coffee, do not touch anything ... Madara is in a bad mood and you know he does not like that there are students here**_ -

The girls nodded and entered the room. It was wide with two square tables that had four chairs each and two wine-colored sofas, there was a bar with some machines, like a toaster, a microwave and a coffee maker, plus there was a refrigerator. There were many teachers that Sakura still did not know sitting there, including one who wore a tight green jumpsuit and had a horrible cut in his dark hair, much like Lee.

On one of the tables was Rin, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

- _ **Rin, your students came to give you something**_ \- Kakashi entered again and lay down on the sofa taking a book that said "Icha Icha" without caring much that they were also his students and could see him.

The woman looked up and watched them smiling softly. - _Girls ... what do you need? -_

 _-We came to give this from Obito sensei_ -Yume handed the note in his hand and Sakura noticed how the teacher blushed a bit while laughing quietly even without having opened the letter.

- _ **Very well, thank you very much**_ \- The woman stood up, but then the door opened, and the great silhouette of the rector was shown.

- _ **You can know who has the key to the laboratory and why did not you leave it in my office again !? -**_ His scream resounded in the room and the two students were silent, one of the teachers stood up, had brown hair tied in a high ponytail and a scar crossed over his nose, although he looked like one of the youngest there.

- _Madara ... quiet, who took it left hanging here, we were going to take you in a while_ \- Marada watch him with his eyes on and walked with hard steps but then the man observed the human, and quickly was next to she taking her hand.

- _ **Sakura Chan! I did not know you were here, what happens? Did you need to talk about something? You could have gone to my office directly, or maybe you have problems with any of these useless. You can be completely honest with me, they touched you, was it Kakashi? KAKASHI!**_ \- Sakura did not know how to slow down and get away from the rector, she could only stay there with her eyes wide open as she subtly tried to get out of her hand.

 _ **-I did not do anything ... I just had a class with her. I would need more time. -**_ The teacher sat on the sofa so he could look over the back of the chair, and although his mouth was covered, you could see he was smiling, and he gave Sakura a small wink. Although she was almost certain that she was doing so to irritate Madara more, she could not help but blush.

- _ **If you get to put a finger on it, I'll ruin you ...**_ \- Madara released her so she could go to face him, then it was when Rin placed a hand on the back of both girls and took them to the door.

- _ **Better go girls, you will not want to see this.-**_ She give them a small smile before closing the door again, leaving them outside the room.

 _ **-I'm not sure what you did to the rector ... but then you must teach me how to do it ...**_ \- The nekomata murmured before walking back to one, still, very shocked Sakura.

... First they started with the Kyudo club, they had their own space in the backyard of the institution, it was a small but beautiful wooden building, that seemed to be a house taken from an old Japanese dynasty.

Yume entered carefully, taking off her shoes first, and Sakura imitated her too, although it was not that they came to rest a foot inside that Neji, dressed in the top of his white uniform, his hakama (1) and belt were black, and He also had white tabis (2) on his feet. His long hair was tied with a white ribbon and his serene expression focused on Sakura.

 _ **-Come in -**_

He did not have to say more for the girls to approach him, then he turned and started walking, guiding them around the place. The shooting ranges were exceptional, the members of the club were practicing in a row of 10. Sakura was surprised to see everyone's concentration, but her own was broken when she felt Neji pull her hand by placing a Kake (3) .

- _ **You're going to try it ... It will only be a test ... but without the kake you could lose a finger-**_ The other one did not take his eyes off her, only until when he give her the bow and arrow, and then he go around to get behind her.

Awkwardly, and feeling nervous, Sakura tried to fit the arrow in the bow but it trembled slightly and could not leave her fixed, she did not expect to be allowed to try that.

- _ **Quiet ...**_ \- Then she felt the hard chest of the other against her back and his hands were on hers. Her cheeks burned brightly as she let those larger hands guide her until the bowstring stiffened, took a deep breath, and they let go of it, letting the arrow shoot out, as did her air, and finally reaching the third. target ring - _ **Not bad for the first attempt ...-**_

 _ **-... Thank you**_ \- whispered giving the bow to one of the girls in the club while avoiding looking at the other, even being able to feel the contact of his cold skin against hers.

- _ **You would have potential in this club, it's a matter of practice-**_ Carefully he take the kake away from her, brushing his fingertips down the length of her hand, leaving her speechless.

- _ **Yes, yes, it's talented, but there are many other clubs that see sempai, so I'll think about it. Chao**_ \- Yume pushed her by the shoulders to get her out of there as fast as she could - _**What the hell was that! ... neither porn is so intense! That ice boy was setting fire to the place**_ -

 _ **-What do you say !?**_ \- The girl felt her face burn with embarrassment to hear it and bit her lip lightly trying to hold the desire to run to her room to calm the beat of her heart.

- _ **I say that an ice cube surrounded you with its arms from the back, making you look small but perfect there, I pass your long fingers between yours and I am sure that I bring your face until your nose brushes your hair, inhaling your soft smell ...-**_ When listening to her at that moment there could be no doubt that she was passionate about writing and narration - _**Devil girl! You made that arrow burn.**_ -And then that spell broke.

- _ **Please ... let's not talk about that, he was just helping me ... Let's see the next one, yes?**_ \- She could see from the fun in the eyes of his partner that she wanted to continue discussing what had just happened, but she did the favor of shut up and keep walking.

... They had arrived at the training pool of the school, and it was giant, inside its own structure, a rainy day could not be an excuse for not attending the practices of the swimming club.

- _ **Well ... a warning, those from the swimming club are very rare ... many of them are descendants of a shark deity ... I can not remember his name, it was very strange, but do not be surprised. Especially because they get offended quickly-**_

But although it was totally strange, Sakura could not say that at this point and in that place that surprised her.

- _ **Sakura**_!- As she looked up he found a huge, muscular blue body covered only by a bathing suit, the clear example of what he was thinking.

- _ **Kisame sempai ... good morning ...-**_ Her cheeks colored pink soft when she saw the student council member in front of her almost naked and wet.

- _ **What such sempai? Sakura wants to see the clubs before deciding which one to join ... so we thought about going for a walk around here**_ -

 _ **-That is perfect, the swimming club is a good option and here we like to joke with the new ones. Sure you could adapt quickly ... ah ... but humans can not breathe under water, right? ... Well, you would be very careful with you, so you do not have to worry about-**_

 _ **-Be worried-**_ She whisper the nekomata in her ear.

- _ **Sempai ... how do you do the student council tasks?**_ \- Sakura tried to ignore the words of the other and just turned her eyes towards the blue subject.

- _ **Well ... it's not easy to take responsibility, but it's not impossible either. I like to be in the council, and I like to be in the club, so I try to balance both ... you can go later for the advice and I will show you that it is possible**_ \- He smiled showing all his fangs and the girl only nodded slightly unable to avoid look at them

- _ **Kisame sempai! Kisame sempai! I can not find Zabuza sensei**_ \- A young man with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, he had a white body, extremely delicate, with a female face, he approached them running.

 _ **-... I feel it is wrong to look ...-**_ Yume muttered and Sakura seconded her nodding.

- _ **Haku! Do not run!**_ \- Kisame warned him too late because the young man fell to the ground and luckily he just landed sitting on one of his hands. _**-... I told you.-**_ The blue guy sighed loudly and ran a hand over his face.

But the girl stepped carefully and crouched in front of him _**\- You hurt yourself? ... let me see your hand ...**_ \- His eyes met hers, his face was more beautiful than a woman's, even from close did not have the slightest masculine faction.

Slowly Haku raised his hand and showed it to her, Sakura frowned slightly and placed her fingers over his own helping to stretch them _**-... You scratched your skin a bit ... you just have to clean it and maybe a little cream If it burns you, do not I think you need to go to the infirmary have some first aid kit?-**_

- _ **Yes ... is next to the locker room, let me show you**_ \- Kisame helped Haku to stand up, the boy did not say a single word as he walks next to the shoulder and the girl.

\- _**Go ahead, Sakura chan ... I'll stay here ... a moment more-**_ muttered Yume, permeating the boys in swimsuits.

A small corridor led to four different doors and there were also some wooden benches along - _**Haku, Sakura, sit down and I'll bring you the medicine cabinet**_ \- Kisame disappeared behind one of the doors leaving the other two alone.

 _ **-... You are human-**_

 _ **-Eh? ... yes ...-**_ She was a little surprised because that boy had not spoken to her at any time and now he just stared at her as if judging her, but not in the same way that Sasuke had.

 _ **-... It's strange ... you do not feel anything?**_ \- Whispered bringing his hand to her cheek, Sakura opened her eyes surprised at the contact and moved back a few inches away.

- _ **Excuse me ... -**_ Before saying anything else Kisame returned with them with a small white box that he hand over to the young woman.

- _ **Here you have Sakura, is it okay if I leave you alone? I have to find Zabuza sensei-**_

 _ **-Yes ... it will only be a moment**_ \- She did not want to mention the strange act of the boy for a moment and she only let her sempai leave while she checked the medicine cabinet. - _ **Let me see your hand again ...-**_ wetting a bit of cotton with wound disinfectant she carefully pass it through the boy's palm, blowing it gently with her fresh breath.

 _ **-Normally humans behave strange to me ... but you are ... very pretty-**_

 _ **-Good, thank you. If I'm human, but you should not worry, I do not care if you are ... what ... are you if I can know? -**_

 _ **-... I have ningyo blood**_ (4) - When he raise her green eyes she found that the young man was closer to her and her body was completely paralyzed. Apparently the Western thought was closer, because that was not the horrific creature of their myths, if not it was beautiful ... and dangerous _**-... They say that ... I'm very beautiful, but I think you are .. ... and you are very sweet, even if you do not know me ... or is it that you want something?**_ -

The hand she was trying to close closed around her wrist as if to keep her from leaving, but she also felt completely paralyzed to be able to flee.

- _ **Ha ... Haku ...-**_ She watch his face lean towards her and then another of the doors opened and the kind of bluish-white hair, and violet eyes, left there wearing his swimsuit. - _ **Your...-**_

- _ **Ahhh, the girl in the showers again! I already wanted to see you from this ...**_ -He smiled showing all the teeth but you could tell how angry he was when pointing to the bruises on his face.

- _ **That was your fault! Pervert!**_ \- She stood up quickly facing that guy, practically forgetting about Haku.

- _ **Perverted? Excuse me miss, but I think I had the right to go for a bath, after all the one in the men's showers was you ... so I think you're the perverted**_ -

Sakura's face reddened when she heard it, and she could not believe it. She had made a mistake in the bathroom and accidentally got into men's. Then, before they could say anything else, she just ran away, running as fast as possible until her body hit another. She barely looked at the man wearing a black mask covering his mouth staring at her, and she did not even glance at Kisame, just slipped away quickly to return to the pool and pulled Yume's arm hard, dragging her outside.

- _ **I saw enough, we go to another-**_

 _ **-Ehhh? Wait! Sakura chan!**_ \- Yume ran to avoid falling to the ground and left with the pink hair without being able to understand well what was happening. - _ **But what happened? ... Your face looks like tomato**_ -

- _ **Nothing happened, I just want to go see the next one ... come on, Yume, please**_ \- Under the head, and luckily for her the nekomata did not make fun, she did not ask anything, she just nodded a little and walked to her side .

... A building very similar to the arcade was near the residential area, but it was a little smaller, and had a perfectly maintained garden, in addition to a small pond where you could see some fish swimming in multiple colors.

- _ **There are two clubs here, there's the tea ceremony, and the flower arrangement. Both are very traditional, and floral arrangements get the most from the gardening club ... although it only has one member, and believe me you do not want to be there alone with Zetsu ... he is a carnivorous tree ...**_ –

When she hear it Sakura let all the color out of her face, unable to stop thinking how dangerous that sounded, because what Yume was telling her was that this man ... could devour her.

- _ **But quiet, nothing happens ... let's see these**_ \- Even if she told her that, she could not get the fear out of his shoulders as they entered the building and took off his shoes again.

- _ **Welcome ...**_ \- Then they met Hinata, dressed in a beautiful light violet yukata with a blue obi. The girl smiled slightly embarrassed but the two smiled back. _**\- I'm glad you wanted to come here, I hope you like our little club Sakura San ... around here, the president wants to give you a demonstration-**_

 _ **\- Thank you very much Hinata**_ \- The girl smiled and accompanied by Yume followed the young woman around the place, until she carefully slid to a door showing a room where Kimimaro was on her knees with all the classic items to prepare the tea carefully placed in front of him.

- _ **Good morning ...**_ \- The boy smiled delicately and his turquoise eyes met hers. - _ **Hinata San told me that you would come to see the club ... I'd love to leave you a good impression ... please take a seat**_ \- With his outstretched hand he point to the pillows that were on the floor, the girls quickly took a seat and Hinata quietly left.

 _ **-I am honored with so much attention ... -**_

- _ **You should, Kimimaro is one of the most popular sempais of the school. You must feel flattered-**_ Yume gently rubbed her partner and Sakura just blushed softly, and smiled.

- _ **I do not think it's one of the most popular ... I only receive a little more attention**_ \- With gentle and delicate movements, he began to prepare the tea. Neither of them dared to say anything else, they also concentrated on the delicate work he did.

After a few minutes he gave the bowl to Sakura in her hand and she smiled taking it between them to drink a little _ **. -This ... it's delicious**_ \- She whisper giving it to Yume so he can also taste it while sharing the smile with the sempai.

- _ **I'm glad you liked it**_ \- Slowly the boy stood up and made a small bow letting his white hair fall on his shoulders. - _ **Please, stay here drinking tea, a member of the floral arrangement club will also come to make an exhibition, I hope you like it**_ \- He walk to the door of the room, Sakura observed it and both gave one last smile to each other before he retired.

- _ **It's cute, is not it? And he smiled at you a lot ... you're a charm for men. -**_ The funny nekomata smiled as she winked.

A beautiful girl came in there dressed in a black kimono with red clouds as a pattern. Her hair was between violet and blue picked up, and he was carrying branches of flowering cherry blossoms, the strange thing was that it was not time for them to bloom.

She observe them with a soft smile and she moved her head as a greeting to kneel in front of them leaving the bouquet on the floor with care. She also place a square white vase and a pair of scissors.

- _ **Good morning ... I am Konan, I am a member of the flower arranging club, and also of the disciplinary committee ... I had seen you before Sakura san, I thought these flowers are perfect for you**_ \- When listening to her Sakura smiled broadly.

- _ **They are beautiful ... and I am sure that what you will do will also be beautiful**_ \- Then Konan started to work making an arrangement inside the vase, it was delicate, sweet, feminine. It was impressive how much could be transmitted in some flowers. - _**Here you have ... it's for you**_ \- She give it to you with care.

- _ **Many thanks sempai!**_ \- She smiled widely to take the vase in her hands and stood next to Yume. - _ **This was all so beautiful ... I think it will be much harder than I thought to decide for a club ...**_ \- Deciding to leave the arrangement there, because in her room they would die soon, but there many could admire it. She whispered in a low voice before retiring with her, meeting Kimimaro on the way, although he was surrounded by several young people who he talked and smiled, but he still looked at her and smiled softly again, and Sakura could not help but smile in response before leaving with her friend.

... The soccer and soccer fields were very close to each other, but they were equally impressive in their sizes. - _**We just came to take a look and we go to the student council, before Sasori despairs. Besides, it's not like you can join the men's teams, though ... I'd love to see their faces if you did**_ -

Sakura laughed a little and went to watch the soccer boys first, there was Kiba doing the warm-up like the rest of his team, but he seemed to have caught them because he raised his head to be able to stare at them and in a second he was in front of them .

- _ **You came Sakura-**_

 _ **-Of course, now we are going to see the soccer team and we have to keep seeing the other clubs ... but even if it was a moment I wanted to see-**_

 _ **-I thank you ... when we have a game ... I want you to see it, I'm sure you'd like to see me play. If you support me it will be better**_ \- His smile was contagious, Sakura nodded softly while Yume just grabbed her arm.

- _ **Yes, yes, it was a pleasure, now let's see the other team**_.- Shot of her again dragging her, the young woman shook her hand greeting the boy as he retreated in a swift step.

The two arrived at the other game capture, where the soccer team was warming up. In the team she recognized two people: Naruto, who, unlike Kiba, did not come to her to greet her, but she began to shake her arm euphorically in the air to greet her; and the other was Sasuke who barely gave him a look before continuing with his warm-up.

- _ **You see? All cute, all good. Come on, I want to see the sexy members of the board**_ \- Yume carried her like a doll, dragging her back to the school building. She should think she would be tired at that point, but the truth is that she felt strongly enough to continue the journey.

1: Traditional dress pants  
2: Traditional footwear  
3: Protective gloves for the hand  
4: Japanese mermaid

For all those who commented, I thank you very much. Their review is what drives me to continue this story and I hope you liked the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all I just want to tell you that it is the first time I try to make a fanfic in English, so I hope you are understanding with me

Second, I would like to tell you that my inspirations for this fic was a manga called Love Monster, and Monster Girl Encyclodia

I also want to download the responsibility saying that Naruto does not belong to me. There is only one OC in the whole fic, and the story is my creation. Thank you very much.

Chapter 5 Fight of the clubs

Upon arriving, Yume was the one who knocked on the door of the council, and was the one who really looked more excited to be there. Sakura just sighed softly and crossed her arms slightly, until the door opened in front of them and a body appeared in front of them.

 _ **-Good morning Kakuzu sempai, we came for Sasori**_ \- Yume stood in front of Sakura, covering her a little with her body, but even so the strange black / green eyes of Kakuzu stuck with her.

 _ **-In fact, we were waiting for them to arrive, we have to discuss something that happened in the dining room ... with Hidan, correct? -**_

When she heard it, the girl swallowed and felt her breathing stop,for they had discovered that "little fight" she had had with the council member. It seemed that they did not know about the first boy who had been hit, although that did not imply that their situation was better.

The nekomata saw both with surprise and confusion on her face, but did not have time to ask any questions. Her sempai made them enter the office and closed the door behind them with force, it was as if he wanted to keep them locked in. They prevented them from escaping.

All the members of the student council were present in the room, and Kakuzu soon joined the group, including the members of the disciplinary committee (with the exception of Konan). Sakura could feel all the hairs on her body bristle at what could come upon her.

- _ **Itachi sempai ... what happened with Sakura**_ \- Yume seemed to want to intervene on her behalf, but the president of the council raised his hand making her keep silent. She had never seen the girl respond in that submissive way, but she had never seen a look as intimidating as her sempai´s.

- _ **Sakura ... we are aware of what happened between Hidan and you, Nagato could see everything, right?**_ \- The president turned to a strange redhead who was sitting next to Pein, both had the same violet eyes with a circular division within them.

Nagato nodded slightly and watched Sakura, making the sweat begin to form on her neck. - _ **Yes...-**_

The girl's hands trembled a little and their eyes found Hidan in the group, he was sitting there with his arms crossed in front of his chest and with a strong expression of anger on his face.

- _ **Hidan sempai ... I want to say that ...-**_

She was going to apologize when Itachi took Hidan by the collar of his shirt and placed him standing next to him. - _ **Apologize now Hidan**_ -

 _ **-What you% & # & "$$ & $!**_ \- After his response Pein stood on the other side of Hidan and hit him in his knees causing him to fall to the ground.

 _ **-Apologize now**_ \- Said Itachi completely serious, nobody said a single word, nor did a fly buzz there.

 _ **-I get it! I am sorry! I already said it! Now leave me $% & $ # & / # **_-

The two men let him go, and he just stood up shaking off his clothes and insulting between his teeth. Sakura could not be more surprised, and confused.

- _ **Excuse me ... but I do not understand-**_

 _ **-What do you not understand, Sakura chan? This idiot can not go around trying to harass you, it was time to give him a lesson**_ \- Deidara smiled broadly as he approached her to give a gentle touch on her back. The girl shared a confused look with her friend, who seemed as confused as she, and even a little more because she did not know exactly what had happened in the dining room.

- _ **Nagato explained everything to us ... including that your blow could knock down Hidan, a girl like you could have a good future in the disiplinary committee**_ \- Pein approached her, face to face. Sakura took a step back, creating a bit of distance to avoid feeling so intimidated, and Yume was next to her.

 _ **-Indeed Pein ... we were reviewing with Zetsu that we need a new image to help the student council, and we thought we could offer the position of pet of council to Sakura-**_

Sakura did not know what surprised her most: the proposal of Pein, the offer of Itachi, or the fact that Zetsu, the cannibal tree, was present there (and it was quite difficult to ignore a person who had a venus in his body) .

But her sempais did not seem very focused on what she was thinking, because they looked at each other in complete silence, as if it were a war of looks, although each had their mouths in a straight line and totally calm expressions.

 _ **-Sakura, let's see the arts club**_ \- It was not Yume who said that, but Sasori. The boy had approached her and took her arm carefully to guide her to the door. It seemed to completely ignore the two leaders who filled the room with a tension that could be cut with a knife.

 _ **-I think it's a good idea ... its the last you must know before deciding which one to join, Sakura chan**_ _-_ Yume finally spoke, and she took the other arm of the young woman in order to go out with them.

 _ **-Wait!-**_ Another voice echoed behind them as they stepped out into the hallway, and as they turned back it was Deidara who was running toward them and quickly removed both, the nekomata and the redhead, so he could surround Sakura by placing his arm on her shoulders - _ **Also I'm a member of the arts club, and I'd love to show you Sakura-**_ The blond's smile made the girl blush slightly but she nodded, and tried to create a distance, as Sasori just kicked the sempai forward and pulled him away from her.

 _ **-Don't touch her so casually-**_

Deidara started screaming at Sasori, but the boy did not pay attention, he just walked with the two girls in tranquility.

... It was a spacious room, there were a couple of sculptures of clay on a shelf, beside that there were also some wooden dolls arranged on a table, where there were also paint and brushes. Against a wall, next to the window, a pale boy, with black hair, drew in a notebook with his eyes practically lost in his work.

 _ **-You can do what you like most ... you can do painting, drawing, sculpture, carving. Sasori sempai is dedicated to making dolls, and Deidara is very good with clay**_ \- While Yume was talking the other girl started to go around the place. She looked first at the clay figurines and smiled at the sight of a small dove among them.

 _ **-They are very pretty-**_

 _ **-You like them? I did them ... if you want you can take it**_ \- The blond stretched out his hand and took the pigeon's statue to give it to the girl. When she picked it up she could see the strange line that crossed his hand, and it suddenly opened showing her the teeth.

 _ **-... You ... your hand ...-**_ She whisper in surprise, clutching her hand to the statue of the dove to keep it from trembling.

 _ **-Ah ... yes, I have some mouths more than humans, those of my hands are very useful to work the clay although that seems strange-**_

 _ **-I think ... there are few things that should seem strange to me at this point-**_ Unable to avoid it, she smiled a little, now she understood what Yume had said the first day about the Akaname.

The truth was that he had taken her by surprise, but once she thought about it, it was not something to scandalize. She just look at the little pigeon in her hands and smiled, placing it inside the pocket of her coat.

 _ **-I'm glad you think so ...-**_ Deidara smiled and his cheeks were colored a soft pink.

- _ **And this is your job Sasori kun?**_ \- Sakura happened to see the dolls, and the puppets, arranged on the table. She carefully took one, that was carved and painted making it look like a harlequin _ **. -It's amazing ... it looks so delicate and detailed-**_

Sasori said nothing, but nodded and took a seat in front of the table, only taking a puppet that was unpainted, but had the shape of a child. Almost ignoring her, he began to work with his brushes on the wood, and Sakura did not want to disturb him in his work. She carefully placed the harlequin where it was, and walk next to Yume.

 _ **-What do you say? I think that in this club you could fit well-**_

 _ **-I do not know ... I was never good at art, I could not make statuettes, or carve ... or ... draw-**_ Her gaze went to the boy who was still tracing in his notebook, and his deep black eyes. They were locked onto her, and a small smile formed on his face making her hair stand on end. It was a cold, pale, and attractive face, but it gave her a sense of anxiety.

- _ **That's Sai ... he's very mysterious, he's always drawing and he almost does not talk to anyone. But even so he is always smiling**_ \- Yume whispered in her ear while they looked at the boy out of the corner of their eyes. Without a doubt she did not feel very comfortable with him, that false smile gave her chills.

 _ **-If that´s all ... I think I can go back to the bedroom to think about which one to join**_ -

Sakura just looked for the first excuse that came to mind to retire, but after a moment also realized how tired she was. It really would be good to go to the bedrooms, rest a bit, then eat something and organize her thoughts to see the choice would be.

 _ **-Fine ... I want to go to sleep before dinner**_ \- The nekomata stretched and then she took her arm. - _ **Deidara, Sasori; Sakura and I are leaving now-**_

They both turned towards her _ **. -Well ... it's okay, I hope you think about joining, Sakura, I think you could have fun here ... or maybe if you want to join the student council it would be good for me too. With either of the two I'll be there to help you**_ \- Deidara smiled widely and Sakura nodded softly, Sasori just looked at her and waved his hand, he did not say it but thought exactly the same as Deidara.

...- _**What am I going to do ...?**_ \- She murmured against her pillow, the girl was confused, the truth was that she was not sure which club she wanted to join. They all sounded good, but none really ended up drawing attention, she'd have to settle for whatever she chose.

Although she was not sure what it was that she really liked. What could she do? What would she like to be able to do during her time at that school? Did any of those clubs have what she really liked?

A brief memory came to her mind when she had helped Haku at the swim club, and her cheeks blushed slightly, but she realized she had found her answer.

 _ **-I just hope ... I can do it-**_

... When arriving at the salon the nekomata ran to her side and she grabbed her arm to bring her away rom the door, soon she observed as a chair flew fired outside the hall towards the corridor.  
Her green eyes widened, and she watch her friend with her mouth wide open _ **. -Yume, but ... What's happening? -**_ When she looked inward, she could see how they were arguing fervently among themselves.

 _ **-What happened? It is your first week here but apparently you got the formula to start the third world war**_ \- She was not sure, but the girl seemed even amused by that little civil war in the classroom.

- _ **Sakura Chan! It is good that you arrived!**_ \- Naruto ran next to the girl coming out of the tumult of companions. - _ **I have great news! We need a manager for the soccer team, and as Hinata chan can not ... we thought maybe you would like the position for yourself! -**_

- _ **No!**_ \- A scream was heard from the other side of the place, and at full speed Kiba approached, pushing away the blonde. - _ **Sakura! The football team also needs a manager, and you could be much better with us than a bunch of fools just kicking a ball.**_ -

- _ **What did you say dog?**_ \- The fox took his partner's shoulder to turn him and growled at him facing his gaze toward the inu.

Sakura was not sure how to react, but she could sense that a fight was approaching.

- _ **Stop right now!-**_ The voice behind her made her stand firm and shake a little, she recognized the voice, but she was sure that she had never heard Pein raising the tone. Turning to see him, she noticed that Nagato and Konan were standing behind him. - _ **The discussions they are having are unfounded, you only put their partner in a bad situation ... you should feel ashamed ... Especially since the decision is taken that Sakura joins the disciplinary committee**_ -

- _ **What!? You decided and you did not tell me first!?**_ \- The cat girl looked at her completely offended, but Sakura could not answer because she did not finish processing what had just happened.

 _ **-Pein, you're pushing her, leave her alone ... she does not want to be part of the disciplinary committee**_ \- Itachi approached the corridor, followed by Kisame. The girls began to shout excited to see them. There was no doubt that the Uchiha brothers were very desired in the institution. - _ **Sakura, I hope you've considered accepting the proposal to be part of the student council ... I'm sure you could fit in well with us**_ \- The distance between the sempai and her was less and less, making her feel a bit uncomfortable, but an arm was placed between them.

- _ **President ... she can join if she wishes ...-**_ Sasori observed her out of the corner of his eye and stood firmly in front of the president. - _**Maybe she does not want to be in the council ... she prefers to be in a quieter club ... in art she could learn many more skills. -**_

 _ **-Hey!? And why should she be in art !? Surely in the swimming pool she would have a lot more fun-**_ Kisame interrupted his kouhai instantly by standing in front of the president.

 _ **-Great ... you also managed to get the student council to start arguing with each other ... what kind of powers do you have?**_ \- Her friend did not stop looking at her, raising an eyebrow. Sakura did not feel at all satisfied with what was happening, in fact she felt embarrassed, and she knew that it was true that it was her fault.

 _ **-So it is you who are causing so many problems in my school**_ \- A strong and feminine voice resounded. No one moved a single muscle to see the director approaching with the rector and her secretary.

 _ **-Director Tsunade ...-**_ Itachi and Pein stood firm in the presence of the woman. Without even blinking, the director hit both boys and knocked them to the ground.

 _ **-How dare you? You should be an example to follow and maintain order, not to make the flames grow!**_ -Tsunade turned to the human and her frown relaxed slightly as she let out a sigh. _**-Sakura ... I regret that you have to see this ... I promised your grandmother that you would be safe, but I suppose your human condition is a bit more striking than I thought it would be ...-**_

 _ **-Did they do something to you, Sakura? Did they hurt you? I can cut your hands if it was like that! Let me check you!-**_ Madara stretched his hands towards the young student but Shizune intercepted him by taking him by the shoulders to push him away.

 _ **-Madara san ... you do not harass the student either-**_

 _ **-It can not be ...-**_ The director ran her hand over her face, sighing. _**-What professor should be here? -**_

 _ **-... Kakashi sensei-**_ Yume spoke behind Sakura, apparently the demon cat felt more secure using a human defenseless human as a shield in front of the highest school authorities.

- _ **Are you talking about me?**_ \- The teacher approached them stirring his white-silver hair and watched the director. - _ **Ah ... Tsunade, good morning, everything in order?**_ -

 _ **-All in order? Where were you while the students started fighting?**_ \- The woman glowed with a trace of anger that set her eyes on fire, metaphorically speaking.

 _ **-Waiting to see who is going to win the fight-**_

 _ **-How dare you? Sakura could have wound up in the fight**_ \- Madara jumped in front of the professor and his gaze crossed with his, challenging him to start another fight.

- _ **She was not going to get hurt ... they were fighting over her after all ...-**_ The teacher crossed his arms and looked at the director Tsunade _ **\- I think the best thing we can do is that the members of the clubs interested give him a place to meet to discuss and arrange this peacefully ...-**_

 _ **-That's the biggest nonsense that ...-**_ Madara was interrupted by the woman who took a step forward.

- _ **Very well, Madara, Shizune, I want you to go for the presidents and vice-presidents of the clubs. Since they have so much interest in Sakura to be one member, they will have to raise it to me first-**_

 _ **-... Are you going to join a club or will you get married? -**_ Yume whispered into the girl's ear without being able to avoid seeing the bizarre touch in that discussion.

Sakura did not have time to give her opinion of all that, she was not sure if she was there for decoration or if she really had a say in what she was supposed to do in her school life. It was true that Tsunade was in charge of taking care of her, but she was behaving as if they were boys asking for her hand in marriage.

- _ **All right Tsunade san ...-**_ Shizune left first, and then Madara reluctantly did the same.

- _ **You! Fish! Take Itachi and Pein and bring them, they have to be present at the discussion! -**_

Kisame nodded a little and picked up the two sempais to put on his shoulders. He could see that Tsunade had an impressive strength to leave two boys unconscious in one fell swoop.

 _ **-Kakashi sensei ... I'll take Sakura to have a discussion with her, you go back to your class and I want you to, not let your students kill each other.-**_

 _ **-Very well, I understand-**_ The professor just put his hands in his pockets and looked at his students. _**-All inside and to their benches, let's start ...-**_ In silence everyone went back in and they sat down, the classroom door closed once the teacher had entered and only Sakura was left alone with Tsunade in the hall.

 _ **-Let's go to my office ...-**_ The woman started walking ahead, and the young woman did not say anything, just walked after her.

... Tsunade entered the hall of the student council, of course only the representatives of the clubs were present, in addition to Itachi, Kisame, and Pein on behalf of the council and the disiplinary committee, although Konan was also the representative of the club of floral arrangements, and Kisame was also there from the swimming club with Suigetsu.

 _ **-I think everyone already knows why they are here ... tell me how many clubs here want the new human of the school to be part of their club?**_ \- The woman crossed her arms and watched as everyone present raised their hands, among which were Sai, Kimimaro, Neji, and even Sasuke and Kiba, who although they were not the captains of the soccer and football teams were in representation of its divisions. But there were not the same clubs that Yume had warned Sakura about, such as fashion design.

 _ **-Director Tsunade ... you must agree with me when I say that the best position she could have is in the student council ... not as manager of a men's sports club-**_

 _ **-With all due respect President Itachi ... she is too sweet and delicate to be part of the council and suffer stress ... she should be part of the club of the tea ceremony, I know she would fit perfectly**_ \- Kimimaro settled in He sat down and looked at Itachi with a slight smile, but still it was like an invitation to challenge him.

- _ **The fact that they say so shows that they really have not paid attention to Sakura ...**_ \- Neji crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow observing the other sempais. - _ **She is a girl with strength and fire inside her ... a sports club could be perfect for her, with us she could focus that strength and acquire more skills, posture, focus, aim-**_

 _ **-And she might lose a finger**_ \- murmured the young white-haired shark, smiling amused to see the snowman out of the corner of his eye.

 _ **-I think Neji is right ... but I would like her to be part of the committee, we do not have any first-year member, and it would be good for the institution that there is a young member that can maintain order, and monitor compliance with the regulations -**_

 _ **-Of course ... what better way to start your school life than to be hated by everyone for being part of the sadistic disciplinary committee**_ \- Sai smiled in front of Pein, it was difficult to know if he was making fun or not.

- _ **She would do a good job as team manager**_ \- Sasuke said as the only comment, making his own brother look at him surprised, he would never have imagined that his little brother would digest something positive about a human.

 _ **-I think the same! It would be very useful to organize ... and ... it would be very nice to have ... a girl**_ \- Kiba blushed slightly and scratched his cheek away from the group without wanting to show his shame.

The discussions between the students seem to amuse Madara, who only watched them from the other side of the room rubbing his chin with his index finger, but with a single glance of Tsunade the man stopped smiling and approached hitting a table. The rumble of that blow caused everyone present to remain silent.

 _ **-... I think the right thing to do is to say that Sakura has already made a decision, She consulted me first ... and I accepted her decision**_ -

Everyone looked at her expectantly, if they were anxious, none of them showed it, but they did not turn their eyes away from the director, even the rector was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

 _ **-Orochimaru, pass-**_

Everyone became pale from one moment to the other when the school doctor entered with that creepy smile on his face, followed by Kabuto, his faithful asslicker.

 _ **-Good morning guys-**_

Nobody said anything, but Madara approached the woman and whispered in her ear. - _ **Tsunade? What's going on? What does Orochimaru do here?**_

 _ **-Orochimaru agreed to take Sakura as an assistant in the infirmary, of course it was at her request-**_

 _ **-It was a pleasure for me, and for Kabuto, to have another young woman interested in the beautiful science of medicine**_ \- Orochimaru exchanged a look with his assistant and they smiled.

Itachi stood up quickly, his chair fell on the ground making a strong impact, and everyone watched him. - _ **Tsunade sensei, you can not be serious. Nursing is not an extracurricular activity, and you can not let a student be alone there-**_

 _ **-Why not? No one consulted whether she could or could not, and she will not be alone, she will be with the doctor and his assistant. Do you have any problem with that, President?**_ \- The director frowned and looked at the young people firmly, none dared to say any words.

 _ **-I refuse! I will not let Sakura be locked in the infirmary with that man!**_ \- Madara pointed to the doctor - _**Do you not understand Tsunade? Do you not see everything that could happen to her? She's too innocent, you could take advantage of her ... no, no, poor thing, you better keep away-**_ He watched with his eyes on the other adult.  
Orochimaru just smiled calmly and raised his hands in front of his chest.

- _ **Quiet Madara ... you know that I am a professional doctor and I only worry about the health of the students. I feel pride that a young student is interested in being an assistant in nursing and will treat her with the respect she deserves. I have sworn to Tsunade-**_

 _ **-It's all decided, and I do not want you to continue causing problems at my school ...**_ \- The blonde's gaze passed through everyone in the room, ending in Madara. - _ **None of you ...-**_ Terminating that meeting she turned around and left, followed by Orochimaru and Kabuto, Madara came out later with a frown and jaw completely tense.

... - _ **So in the infirmary? ... I'm not going to lie to you, I'm a little disappointed that you did not choose any of the clubs, but I'm glad that you've found something that makes you happy**_ -

Yume sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, barely looking at Sakura out of the corner of her eye, but mainly watched as Kakashi wrote on the board.

 _ **-I did not want to cause more problems ... all sempais were arguing among themselves and the truth is that I did not feel comfortable with that ... also Tsunade told me that there is no problem with being a nurse's assistant, and the doctor seems to be agree. I just have to stay a couple of hours after school and after lunch-**_

 _ **-Then ... will you start today? -**_ The human nodded a little and smiled slightly, she was really excited about that _ **. -Well ... maybe I will go to say hello, but the truth is that I do not like to go through the infirmary ... the doctor is a bit scary**_ \- The feline rubbed her arms while she moved as if she had had a shiver.

 _ **-Don't worry ... I'll be fine, he's a doctor, isn´t he?**_ \- She smiled slightly thinking that a school doctor could not be bad, although in a school like that maybe it could be slightly creepy.

The class was already at an end, Kakashi only finished by sitting in a chair in front of his desk with his book in his hands. - _ **The class is over ... you can go**_ -

 _ **-That's why I love Kakashi sensei.-**_ Yume smiled widely and picked up her things. - _ **I'm going to go for a walk around the art club, I want to see if Deidara has new statuettes, do you want me to accompany you first to the infirmary? -**_

 _ **-Don't worry Yume, I can arrive alone ... I'll see you later at dinner**_ \- Sakura picked everything up quickly and gave her friend a smile as goodbye to be able to retire to the infirmary.

... She knock softly on the door and opened it slowly - _ **With permission ...-**_ Upon entering she found a pale man with black hair sitting in front of a desk, he was wearing a medical gown and was accompanied by a boy with big glasses who was passing him a small ocher-colored folder. Then both turned to her.

 _ **-You must be Sakura san, yes?**_ \- The bigger one smiled and stood up walking towards her, then offered her his hand. - _ **I'm the school doctor, Orochimaru and this is my assistant Kabuto. If you have any questions you have and if I'm not there to answer them, do not hesitate to speak to him**_ -

When Sakura touched his hand she felt his skin was cold and slightly scratchy, but she did not comment on it, she just nodded slightly and tried to smile as polite as possible.

 _ **-Thank you very much, Orochimaru sensei ...-**_

 _ **-It's a pleasure for me**_ \- His smile was strangely thin and long, she was not sure what he could be, but she was sure that it would not be nice of her to be comparing the doctor with any creature.

The sun began to set while he was in the infir00mary, Kabuto explained very well the slight differences between the body of a Kitsune, of a Hellhound, of a Tengu, and other monsters, of a human, but in general terms they were about the same as in any school nurse. If someone came with a cut or a blow they would only take care of it, bandage it, rarely prescribed any medication, and they had a couple of stretchers in case they needed to let them rest there. In some creatures she learned that it was useless to use thermometers, as in yukionna that by nature had temperatures of 0 degrees or less.

But, apart from that, in the rest of the time absolutely nothing had happened, no person had approached the infirmary, which in general terms was good because it meant that nobody needed medical attention, but in the same way it was boring.

 _ **\- Until tomorrow Orochimaru sensei, Kabuto sempai**_ \- The young woman picked up her purse and bowed slightly in front of them.

 _ **-Until tomorrow Sakura chan-**_ The doctor smiled at her in that creepy way, but the girl just tried to keep smiling at him as she left the infirmary. Although nothing interesting had happened, she could not help but be excited, she had learned a lot during those hours and was sure that with time could become familiar with all that.

... At the door of the building she met a known redhead, it was Gaara who was leaning against one of the walls from the outside, with his eyes lost in the horizon. Sakura swallowed and slowly approached him, but did not get to call him since he had already turned to her, then stood firmly and stayed in place until the girl took another few steps.

 _ **-Is everything in order Gaara san? ... -**_

The boy Shrugged and turned his eyes away. _**-Yeah, I'll just go back to the bedrooms ...**_ \- Then he turned around and looked over his shoulder.

She was not sure, but it gave her the feeling that he was waiting for her to return, and the fact that he was standing there so that her doubt would grow more.

She did not comment on it, she just hurried to get to him, and then they started walking in silence towards the bedrooms. Although he was a somewhat gloomy boy, there was a very kind part inside him.

 _ **-... Gaara ... would you like to come later to the dining room to have dinner with Yume and me? -**_

 _ **-No-**_

The young man said it directly and dryly, retiring to his room as soon as they had entered the other building, leaving Sakura feeling that she had said something bad.

- _ **Grandmother ... I think it's really going to be difficult for me to fit ...-**_ She mumbled to herself while letting out a slow sigh, walking to her room. But there was a surprise on the way, a smile full of fangs was presented in front of her causing her to stop in her tracks.

- _ **Quiet ... I come in peace**_ \- Suigetsu said stretching a blue bag towards her. _**-Take ... I wanted to return the clothes that you had forgotten in the dressing room the other day ... I did not tell anyone that you were there by accident ... besides these are the only tests, nobody would believe me if I said it now –**_

When she opened the bag noticed that all her clothes were inside, the embarrassment invaded her when she realized that he had seen her set of underwear. But anyway, that boy did not seem to be there to make fun of her, and although his face was red with embarrassment, she only leaned toward him in a reverence.

 _ **-... Thank you very much ... and I'm sorry ... well the two blows ...-**_ She look at him with her eyes full of shame, but the other just laughed slightly in response.

 _ **-Okay ... I guess it's normal, I just want you to know that I'm not a pervert. What if we start over? I am Suigetsu, vice president of the swimming club-**_

The boy stretched his hand towards her, and although she doubt it a little, he took her hand and narrowed it slightly.

 _ **-I am...-**_

 _ **-Sakura Haruno, you are quite popular in school, even more so in clubs. We had hopes that you would like to join the swimming-**_

The girl shrugged slightly from her shoulders and looked away without saying a word.

 _ **-I'm sorry ... I do not want to cause problems but I was not really interested in any of the clubs, it's not that I did not think they were fun, only that this was what I wanted-**_

 _ **-It seems good to me ... I like girls who know what they want-**_ His smile give her a chill and blushed slightly. _**-What if we see each other to eat later? -**_

 _ **-Emm ... thank you, but I already have a table with some friends, I appreciate it-**_ She took the bag firmly with its things, and she bowed her head and hurriedly left it behind, running to her room. Leaving behind her sempai with a smile.

... The girl threw herself on the bed and sighed as she lay on the bed. She could not say that she was not happy that she was beginning to fit into that school, but at the same time kept feeling strange, she always felt that she called attention too much.

She buried her face in her pillow and thought again of her grandmother. She had always told Sakura that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, especially after she came back crying when the children made fun of her because of her huge forehead. ¨ _Some day everyone is going to understand how beautiful and special you are Sakura¨._

 _ **-... But I do not know ... I feel that this is weird ... They must have to think I'm a novelty-**_ She muttered and huged a pillow.

For all those who commented, I thank you very much. Your review is what drives me to continue this story and I hope you liked the chapter.

I want to inform you that from now on it will take longer to upload the chapters.

kunoichiareboss is helping me, editing my writing mistakes so that it is a better reading for you.

I very much like kunichiareboss. I hope you can wait to enjoy this fun story more comfortably.


End file.
